


Unfamiliar Companion

by Dragonsigma



Category: The Goblin Emperor - Katherine Addison
Genre: Cats, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 13:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10923213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsigma/pseuds/Dragonsigma
Summary: One was not briefed on what to do if one's partner transformed into a cat.





	Unfamiliar Companion

When Deret woke from confused dreams of chasing mice with the faces of nobles into the Istandaartha, the clock told him it was midday, several hours before his shift was to begin. He turned to see if Cala still slept, only to find the maza’s bed empty. No, not empty - there was something there. As Deret watched, the shape stretched and rolled over.

A cat turned to regard him with wide blue eyes.

Deret frowned. He would have words with Cala later. Their shared quarters were hardly a suitable place to keep animals. On that thought, where was Cala?

“Athmaza?” Deret said, scanning the room.

The cat mewed and leapt easily across the space between their beds. It was a fairly large creature, with a sleek body and long legs, cream-white all over except for its grey tail and ears.

Deret attempted to push the cat away. It sniffed his hand and then rubbed its head against it.

A horrible thought rose in Deret’s mind.

“...Cala?”

The cat mewed again and rubbed against his chest. Deret stroked its back in dull horror as the truth set in.

How had this happened? And more importantly, what was he to do about it? One was not briefed on what to do if one's partner transformed into a cat.

He froze. If this cat was truly Cala Athmaza, then touching him like like would be most improper. He pulled his hands away.

“We- we apologize, Athmaza,” he said. The cat, seemingly untroubled, licked one thin paw and swiped it over its impressive ears.

What was he to do?

“Do not fear. We will find a solution to your condition.” Perhaps Kiru Athmaza would know what to do? But he could not ask her now, not while she was on duty. He could send a message to the Athmaz’are… but that would risk revealing Cala’s state to those who might take advantage of the weakness. He would have to discuss this in person, privately.

He stood, intending to wash and dress, and then paused. Should he bring Cala with him? But the Emperor’s nohecharis carrying a cat through the halls would raise questions. Should he leave Cala here, where a servant might find him, and, not knowing the truth, chase him away?

He would have to make a decision.

“Athmaza?” The cat glanced up from its grooming and blinked at him. “We do not know how much you understand, but-”

“Lieutenant?”

Deret spun around, startled. Cala Athmaza stood in the doorway, a bundle of papers in his arms.

“Athmaza! We- ” He struggled for words.

The cat leapt down from his bed and twined itself around Cala’s ankles. Cala reached down to pet it.

“Deret… didst truly think…” Cala began, and then lost the words to laughter.

Relief rapidly turned to embarrassment, and his face heated. “I- It seemed the only explanation.”

“‘Tis all right. But, to think I was… Well, I suppose we look alike.” Cala dropped his papers on his desk with an easy shrug. “Though I suspect Tiri would disagree, and argue that he is far more graceful than I.” The cat leapt up on Cala’s desk, accepting scratches with a pleased purr. “Such magic is the stuff of fantasy, surely thou knew’st that?”

“Of course,” Deret replied, and decided to wait before he challenged the cat’s presence.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Join us for small fandom discussion at http://www.slashnet.org/webclient/thegoblinemperor


End file.
